New experiences
by Castielnerdangel
Summary: Dean and Castiel finally declare their love for each other. Dean later shows Cas some new experiences now that he is human.
1. New love

It had been 6 months since Castiel lost his grace and 4 months since Dean and Castiel officially declared their love for each other. When Castiel fell, Dean was there to comfort him and show him the basics of being human.

Dean was taking Cas out to get some new clothes when Dean realized that he was in love with the former angel. He thought after all those years, the feeling would go away, but it only grew. As he stood there staring at Cas with a plaid shirt and jeans on,fidgeting with his new wardrobe, he knew he couldn't ignore those feeling anymore. Slowly Dean began to hint at his affection and to his surprise Cas responded with the same amount of desire. Two months after Castiel fell, Dean and Cas sat in the impala watching the stars. Cas was huddled in the passenger seat, wrapped under his old, tan trench coat that even Dean couldn't convince him to get rid of. Dean glanced over at Castiel and could see a silent tear run down his face.

"Hey, Cas what's wrong?" Said Dean with concern.

"Two months ago my brothers were falling from the stars. Heaven was taken over by Metatron. I'm useless Dean."

"Cas, look at me" Dean said as he turned Cas's head towards him.

"You are not useless. Angel or not, we need you. Cas, I need you." Dean said as he reached over and wiped the tears from his face.

"What?" Asked Dean as Castiel got a confused look on his face.

"I have had this feeling that I only get when I am around you. My stomach feels like it is fluttering and I have an overwhelming urge to be near you."

"Cas, that is called love"

Castiel met Dean's eyes " I think I love you Dean."

Dean leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Castiel's lips. "I think I love you too Cas."

They sat in the impala with Dean's arms around Castiel. Dean now found the stars in Castiel's eyes and didn't look away from them the rest of the night.


	2. Ice skating

It was winter and Dean was determined to enjoy the cold weather like normal people. In between cases, he dragged Castiel out of the hotel and drove him to the nearest ice skating rink.

"Dean, what are we doing? Don't you think Sam wants our company?"

"Cas, Sam has his computer for company and I am sure he is not complaining." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him to the booth. Dean payed for the rental skates and told Cas to put his on, while he concentrated on getting his own laced up. Cas hesitantly took the skates and put them on.

"Dean I don't understand. Why am I changing into shoes with blades on the bottom?"

Dean just laughed and pulled him to his feet. "Today, you are going to learn to ice skate."

Cas held onto Dean's arm as he led them out to the ice. Cas was already struggling just walking on the ground, he could already tell he was going to have problems on the ice. Dean stepped onto the ice first, sliding his feet until he was facing Cas.

"Alright just step out here slowly" said Dean as he put his hands out ready to catch Cas if he fell.

Castiel took a step forward and instantly lunged forward, eyes wide with fear. Dean grabbed Castiel and steadied him so they were both on the ice.

"What, Dean" asked Castiel as Dean was laughing.

"Nothing. It's just nice to be better at something than you" said Dean as he started skating forward dragging Castiel behind him.

Castiel scowled but couldn't help feel free as he glided along the ice. Suddenly the hands that supported him were no longer there.

"Dean!" Yelled Castiel as his feet came off the ice and he galloped around with arms straight out to his sides, trying to keep his balance, but with little success. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ice with Dean reaching for him and laughing hysterically. Castiel on the other hand didn't find it funny and decided he didn't like ice skating.

"Dean, I think I want to be done."

"Oh come on, don't be a baby. We haven't even gone around once yet" said Dean.

And with that Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and sped up. Dean heard a small shriek from behind him and felt two hands grip his coat tightly. After one loop of that, he slowed down and put his arm around Cas.

"See it's not so bad. Is it?" Asked Dean.

Ignoring the question, Cas just held on tight, afraid to let go even though they were barely moving.

After about twenty minutes, Cas loosened his grip slightly and Dean skated a little faster although Cas still refused to pick up his feet.

After fifteen more minutes of skating, dean could see that Cas's nose was red and he was shivering slightly. He decided it was probably time to head home. They exchanged their skates for their shoes and headed to the car. Once in the impala, Dean turned the heat up all the way.

"Wasn't that fun?" Asked Dean.

"Fun isn't the word I would use" replied Castiel as he tucked his knees up to keep warm.

"Well at least you tried it" said Dean as he turned up the volume to the music., occasionally glancing at Cas. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that Castiel now needed him even for the small things, like ice skating.


	3. Pizza

Since Castiel had joined Sam and Dean as hunters, after he became human, they seemed to always be on a case and it was rare when they had downtime. Fortunately that night was one of those rare times. They were staying at a motel after just finishing a case. Dean brought out some movies that he had rented a while ago and forgot to return, while Sam went to the fridge to grab some beers.

"What are we going to get for grub? I'm starving" said Dean as he searched the kitchen for anything to eat. Suddenly Dean had an idea and grabbed his phone and a phone book.

"We're going to order pizza" said Dean as he dialed the number into his phone.

With the mention of the word "pizza" Castiel turned his head around and stared at Dean. Ever since he had to consume food on a regular basis, pizza had been one of his favorite things to eat.

Dean ordered three large pizzas and set down his phone and sat down on the couch next to Cas.

"Come on Sammy, join us. We miss you."

"Shut up Dean" said Sam as he sat down next to Dean. Dean reached over and put Paranormal Activity in the DVD player. About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Thanks Cas" said Dean as he handed Cas the money and clapped him on the back.

Castiel didn't argue and opened the door.

"Three large pizzas comes to $30.95" said the pizza man as he handed the three pizzas to Cas. Castiel handed him the money but continued to stare at the man.

"Um do you need anything else?" Said the confused delivery man.

Cas tilted his head realizing that the man looked like the man in the video "I'm sorry, we don't have any women here, but your video was very informational."

"Look man, I think you have the wrong guy" said the irritated man.

"What I don't understand is why you kept slapping that woman, when you obviously loved her" asked Castiel.

The man was starting to get red in the face and right as he was about to respond, Dean came up from behind Castiel.

"Excuse my friend, he has had a little too much to drink" said Dean.

"No. I haven't had anything to..."

"Thanks for the pizza" cutting Cas off and closing the door.

Dean took the pizza and laughed as he walked back to the couch. Cas joined him with a very confused look on his face.

"Dean, why did that man get so mad at me?"

"Cas, that man is just a normal pizza man, and he most definitely isn't in any porn." Said Dean as he grabbed Castiel's hand.

With that Castiel got quiet and snuggled up next to Dean, with Sam still laughing as he took a slice of pizza.

About halfway through the movie, Dean had lost interest and Sam had gone off to do research. Sam was always doing research, on or off a case, he was such a nerd. Dean turned towards Cas, noticing that he had fallen asleep. It was very late so Dean turned off the movie and laid down on the couch with Cas next to him. For once in his life, he was happy. Angel or not, Castiel was his and he would love him through any apocalypse or war, no matter how many mistakes he made. Cas was family and he vowed to make his mortal life better than the many years he spent as an angel.


	4. Sickness and Health

Castiel woke up next to Dean in the bed at the bunker. It was like any other morning, except this morning, Castiel felt different. He had a slight headache and his nose wouldn't stop leaking but at the same time it felt stuffed up.

He was confused by this new sensation.

He got out of bed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Dean. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His nose was red and his face was slightly pale. He grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped his nose.

Dean must have noticed his absence because he came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed his neck. Dean looked up and noticed the difference in his appearance.

"Hey, Cas are you ok?" Asked a concerned Dean.

"I'm not sure. My nose feels peculiar, my head aches and I feel slightly nauseous" answered Cas.

Without another word, Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him back to bed.

Cas had a look of confusion on his face.

"You are sick, Cas. You need rest" answered Dean.

Dean felt Cas's forehead and found that he was a little hot. Castiel wasn't sick enough to go to the doctor, but he would be down for a day or two.

Dean left the room and saw that Sam was up.

"Morning" said Sam but his smile fell as he saw a look of concern on Dean's face.

"Castiel is sick. He will be out for a little" answered Dean to Sam's silent question.

Dean grabbed a glass of water and asked Sam if he could put some soup on. Dean went back into the room and heard Castiel sneezing.

"Dean, I have never been sick before. It is an odd feeling."

Dean handed Cas the water and urged him to drink it. He put a bucket by the bed "Cas, if you have to throw up, do it in here" said Dean.

Cas laid silently in the bed for 5 minutes until he sat up "Dean, this is unnecessary."

"Cas, your sick. Just stay in bed and let me take care of you" replied Dean.

Cas sighed and laid back in bed. Within 10 minutes Castiel was sleeping again. Sam appeared in the doorway "soup's ready." Dean followed

Dean went into the kitchen and poured a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Dean, don't you think this is a little much?" Asked Sam.

"What is a little much?" Replied Dean.

Sam thought about his answer, not wanting to offend his brother "it's just Cas is a little sick and you stop everything, tuck him into bed and make him soup. I don't know man, maybe you might be overreacting."

"Come on, Sam. The man is still learning the ropes of being human. This is his first time being sick and I just want to be there for him" said a very offended Dean as he headed into Castiel's room.

"Here you go" said Dean as he handed Cas the bowl of soup. Cas took it and winced as the soup burnt his tongue. "I'll be back" said Dean as he left the room. He came back a minute later with Sam's laptop, who by the way wasn't too happy about it.

Dean stared at the screen for a couple minutes and then the room filled with "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. Castiel looked around, confused.

"My mom used to sing this for me" a smile lighting up his face. Castiel still didn't understand Dean's need to play this for him, but he stayed silent, noticing the happiness of a memory etched across his hunter's face.

When the song was over, Cas could have swore he saw a tear threatening to fall from his eye.

Dean closed the laptop and grabbed Castiel's hand.

They sat in silence for a while until Dean left to return Sam's laptop. By the next morning, Castiel was pretty much back to normal besides a runny nose. Dean realized that he probably had overreacted to Castiel's cold, but Dean loved his former angel and wanted to show him that even in the smallest of situations, he would provide Castiel with the most love and support he could offer because Castiel deserved no less.


End file.
